Lithium ion battery is a prime candidate energy storage device for electric vehicle (EV), renewable energy storage, and smart grid applications. Graphite materials have been widely used as an anode active material for commercial lithium ion batteries due to their relatively low cost and excellent reversibility. However, the theoretical lithium storage capacity of graphite is only 372 mAh/g (based on LiC6), which can limit the total capacity and energy density of a battery cell. The emerging EV and renewable energy industries demand the availability of rechargeable batteries with a significantly higher energy density and power density than what the current Li ion battery technology can provide. Hence, this requirement has triggered considerable research efforts on the development of electrode materials with higher specific capacity, excellent rate capability, and good cycle stability for lithium ion batteries.
Several elements from Group III, IV, and V in the periodic table can form alloys with Li at certain desired voltages. Therefore, various anode materials based on such elements and some metal oxides (e.g., SnO2) have been proposed for lithium ion batteries. Among these, silicon is considered the most promising one since it has the highest theoretical specific capacity (up to 4,200 mAh/g in the stoichiometric form of Li4.4Si) and low discharge potential (i.e., high operation potential when paired with a cathode).
However, the dramatic volume changes (up to 380%) of Si during lithium ion alloying and de-alloying (cell charge and discharge) often led to severe and rapid battery performance deterioration. The performance fade is mainly due to the volume change-induced pulverization of Si and the inability of the binder/conductive additive to maintain the electrical contact between the pulverized Si particles and the current collector. In addition, the intrinsic low electric conductivity of silicon is another challenge that needs to be addressed. Thus far, many attempts have been made to improve the electrochemical performance of Si-based anode materials, which include (1) reducing particle size to the nano-scale (<100 nm), such as Si nanoparticles, nanowires, or thin film, to reduce the total strain energy, which is a driving force for crack formation in the particle; (2) depositing Si particles on a highly electron-conducting substrate; (3) dispersing Si particles in an active or non-active matrix; and (4) coating Si particles with a layer of carbon. Although some promising anodes with specific capacities in excess of 1,000 mAh/g (at a low charge/discharge rate; e.g. 0.1 C) have been reported, it remains challenging to retain such high capacities over cycling (e.g., for more than 100 cycles) without significant capacity fading. Furthermore, at a higher C rate, Si particles are typically incapable of maintaining a high lithium storage capacity. It may be noted that a rate of n C means completing the charge or discharge cycle in 1/n hours: 0.1 C=10 hours, 0.5 C=2 hours, 3C=⅓ hours or 20 minutes.
Although nano-scaled Si materials, such as Si nanoparticles, Si nanowires, and Si nano films, are promising high-capacity anode materials, these materials remain too expensive to be economically viable. Common methods used for producing silicon nano powders include plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), laser-induced pyrolysis of SiH4, and hot-wire synthesis methods. From mass production and cost perspectives, current processes for producing nano Si powder have been time-consuming and energy-intensive, also typically requiring the use of high-vacuum, high-temperature, and/or high-pressure production equipment. The resulting Si nano powder products have been extremely expensive and this cost issue has severely impeded the full-scale commercialization of Si nano powder materials. Hence, there exists a strong need for a more cost-effective process for producing Si nano powder (e.g. Si nanowires or nano particles) in large quantities.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,615, 206 issued on Nov. 10, 2009 to K. H. Sandhage and Z. H. Bao provides methods for the production of shaped nanoscale-to-microscale silicon through partially or completely converting a nanoscale-to-microscale silica template by using magnesium vapor. Magnesiothermic reduction of silica requires much lower temperatures (normally in the range of 600-800° C.) compared with the carbothermal reduction of silica (normally over 2000° C.) and thus has become a relatively popular technique used in pure metal production. Silicon is obtained by the following reaction: 2Mg+SiO2→2MgO+Si. However, this process must be conducted under a high pressure condition and there is the danger of explosion not just during the reaction procedure (due to pressure vessel weakness), but also after the reaction is presumably completed when the reactor is opened (ultra-fast reaction of un-used Mg with air). Furthermore, when using Mg vapor to chemically reduce silica, magnesium silicide could be easily formed and, hence, this process is not suitable for mass production. Using magnesium powder will add to cost of producing nano-sized silicon and the particle size of magnesium could dramatically influence the reduction results and purity.
Herein, we present a facile and cost-effective method of mass-producing silicon nanowires. This method avoids all the problems commonly associated with conventional methods of producing nano-scaled Si.